Pretty Boy
by Princess1heart1Hubby
Summary: One little girl makes Spencer think too hard.
1. Chapter 1

For: silvershadowling

Haha, I think this is so cute!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I wish I did, but I don't.

Ok, you can read now. You better like this Yanice. Love ya.

**Pretty Boy**

"Haah." Spencer Reid sighed as he took a sip of his coffee at Starbucks. He was taking his time this morning. All he had waiting for him today was a pile of paperwork on his desk and a date with a very sexy chocolate agent at seven. The young doctor looked up from the files he was reading at his table and caught a little girl staring at him. She smiled a big smile that showed the gap where her two front teeth were missing. Spencer awkwardly raised his hand and went back to his work. Minutes later he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and saw the little girl.

"May I help you?" he asked. The little girl giggled. She began to climb onto his lap.

"What! Ah-…" Spencer was at a loss for words. Fearing that the girl would fall, he scooped her up with a grunt and sat her on his knees.

"Uhmm…"

"Pretty." the girl said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're pretty."

"Ah, thank you?" The girl grinned. She turned around and straddled his lap, grabbing onto his hair.

"Janice!" A woman shouted. She ran over to the girl and swooped her up. The girl gave a cry of resistance, reaching for Spencer. "Pretty!" she cried.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" the woman asked.

"Ah, um, it's fine. I'm fine." Spencer was lost. _'Pretty?'_ Cocking his head to the side, he swiped a single lock of hair behind his ear and stared at the girl before getting back to work. She was struggling to get out of her mother's arms. After swatting her daughter's hand the woman dragged the girl back to her seat, the girl pouting all the while.

When Spencer looked up again he saw the woman and her daughter preparing to leave. The girl looked at him and grinned. "Bye bye!" she yelled, waving her arms. Spencer gave her a small wave and continued reading his files. _'Pretty.' _He repeated the word in his mind.

45 minutes later Spencer walked into the Quantico office, still not able to get the word out of his head. He stopped Morgan as he walked by his desk.

"Hey Derek, am I pretty?" he asked. The chocolate colored agent looked at the young man quizzically before chuckling and catching his eye. "You're beautiful, Baby Boy." he said, causing Reid to blush and look away. At that time Garcia walked past holding a scone.

"You better not be putting the moves on Mr. Adonis, baby G." she said. Reid opened and closed his mouth while Morgan grinned and walked away. 'Oh, we're way past that." He mumbled.

"I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Garcia asked, following Derek to his desk and leaving Spencer to think.

'Pretty, beautiful. I am a guy right?' Spencer asked himself.

"…"

Spencer looked up and saw Hotch staring down at him with a cocked eyebrow before he turned and walked away.

'_I just said that out loud.'_ The young genius sighed loudly and swiveled around in his chair.

'_Pretty.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Again for silvershadowling, It's late! I know. Sorry babe! But it's here now. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I wish I did, but I don't.

Now, READ

**Pretty Boy**

Dr. Spencer Reid was thoroughly enjoying cuddling with his fiancée in bed, but the need for some good coffee before they were off to work was slowly building up inside of him.

"Babe?" Derek started.

"Hmm?

"I think you should just go get it now."

"Right." With that, Spencer untangled himself from Derek and took a quick shower, blindly picking out an outfit.

"I'll see you at work!" he yelled as he made his way out the door. "Love you!"

"Mmhm." he heard Derek murmur.

"Finally." Spencer sighed as he sat down at his usual table at his favorite Starbucks shop. He'd been going to this place for about ten years now. Sure it had relocated a couple of times but that just meant he'd have to drive a little more.

He began to sip his coffee, delighted that the sugary goodness was slowly waking him up. As he sat there with a goofy grin on his face and a piping cup of coffee, he let his thoughts fly freely in his head and observed the other customers.

In line was a girl who looked about 17, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket and tapping her feet in a steady rhythm. She looked familiar.

Now, Spencer couldn't say where he'd seen this girl before but there was a small image coming to his head of a young girl, a young girl which he certainly did not know.

He stared at the girl while she was in line and followed her with his eyes as she went and sat down at a table near the window, facing him.

'She has to be from around here. I'm sure I've seen her before!' he was thinking. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his warm coffee and keys and slowly made his way to her table. She didn't notice seeing as her eyes were closed and her earphones were blaring some type of trance music.

Spencer tapped the girls shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, cocking her head to the side when she met his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ah, umm… hello. Sorry about this but you looked familiar and I swear I've met you before."

The girl smirked. "Trying to put the moves on me, eh?"

Spencer slightly blushed and his eyes widened. "Oh my! No! That's not-! I'm gay!" he said rather loudly. Most of the customers in line turned and looked at the weird man.

'I did not just say that out loud.' He whined in his head.

"You did actually." the girl said, hiding a huge smile behind her cup of coffee.

"Great." Spencer mumbled. "I really wasn't-"

"Don't worry about it pretty boy," the girl said, waving her hand, "I was just playing with you."

Recognition finally hit Spencer. "That's it!" he said. "You were that little girl!"

"Huh?" she asked. 'Janice was her name.'

"You're Janice!"

"Uh, yeah… I am… you knew that how?"

"You called me pretty." Spencer stated.

"I know. That was about a minute-"

"No, when you were a kid you climbed in my lap and called me pretty."

"How would you remember that?" she asked.

"Eidetic memory. I can remember things with extreme precision." Spencer decided to keep it at that. He could go on to explain how this worked but Derek had talked to him about holding conversations. Nobody wanted long dialogue to a simple question.

"I see." Janice said. "Well, nice to know you remember me and all. And that you're not a creeper." She smiled.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about this." Spencer mumbled. He was beginning to realize how awkward of a situation he had created.

"Don't worry about it pretty boy. Care to sit down? You're entertaining." Janice kicked a chair out and gestured towards it. Spencer looked at his watch. He had about an hour before he was due at work.

"Sure." he said. He pulled up the chair and set his now cold coffee on the table. "I guess I'll have to get a new one." He said to himself.

Janice understood. "Do you mind getting me a chocolate croissant while you're at it?"

"Sure." Spencer replied almost automatically, making his way to the counter. He bought his coffee and a croissant and walked back to the table.

"So, pretty boy, do you have a boyfriend?" Janice asked, keeping her tone carefree. Spencer sipped on his coffee and answered. A small smile formed on his face

"I do. His name is Derek. What about you?"

"I do. My boyfriend's name is Gabriel." She smiled. Her eyes seemed a little brighter. "How long have you two been dating?"

"6 years. 271 days. 3 hours…" Janice quirked her eyebrow.

"6 years. Actually, we're engaged so I guess he's my fiancée." A full smile crept onto his features. He took another sip.

"So…how's the sex?" Spencer choked on his coffee. People turned yet again and stared at him. Janice just laughed.

"Sorry about that. Don't answer the question." She folded her arms and smiled at Spencer. She had an amused expression on her face.

'Well, how's _your _sex life?' Spencer thought that would startle the girl.

"It's great, actually. Times like those are when being flexible comes in handy." Janice smirked as Spencer tried to beat down a blush that was forming on his cheeks. Since when did he talk about sex in public? With women? With strangers?

"This is so wrong." He mumbled.

"I actually find this very entertaining. I think we should do this again sometime." Janice said, yet another smirk forming on her face.

Spencer glared at the young girl. "You are evil."

She looked him straight in the eye. "I try to be." she said in a serious tone. They held each other's stares for a moment longer before Janice crossed her eyes and they both erupted in laughter.

"Ah," Janice sighed, "I like you pretty boy. I think I've made a new friend."

Spencer scoffed. "What a strange person you are." He said.

"You're one to talk, creeper." Janice countered.

The two kept the banter going back and forth until it was time for Spencer to leave for work. Janice had taken his phone and called herself so he had her number and had taken lead in setting up a date for the two of them. Spencer was helpless in this exchange but he didn't really mind. He found that he liked the quirky girl and she had definitely kept him from being his usual unsocial self.

Spencer waved goodbye and strode to his car.

'We could be great friends.' He thought with a smile.


End file.
